Cursed: The War
by Narniangirl232
Summary: [CURSED] See inside for Summary
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello, I'm listening to "Silver Bullet" by Hawthorne Heights, how fitting lol Anyways, this is my first Cursed fanfic, just so you know…ok here we go…oh it in Jimmy's Point of View))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cursed, unfortunately, if I did, then I'd own the nude scene of Jesse Eisenberg –giggles- that'd be nice eh? Oooo, and I'd own Bo …Life would be good lol**

**Summary: Well, I don't want to give too much away, but I will say that it's about the war between Vampires and Werewolves, the first chapter basically outlines the plot…so read and see : ) In Jimmy's Point of View**

**Title: Cursed; The War**

**Chapter Title: Jagger**

**878 Words**

**Characters involved in this _chapter_: Jagger and Jimmy (Mentions of Bo and Brooke) **

It was midnight and I was still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I hadn't been able to sleep for a week, not since the curse had been broken. I sighed, so much had happened in the past two weeks; I had gone from school outcast to popular hottie, Bo tried to kiss me, I became a werewolf, Bo tried to _kiss_ me, my sister had also became a werewolf, _Bo_ tried to kiss me, I had finally broken the curse, oh, and BO TRIED TO KISS ME! I ran my hands thru my brown hair and got out of bed. I quickly put on jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers. I quietly opened the front door and walked outside; taking a walk always helped me sort out my problems. I started down the street, thoughts swirling through my head. See, I am going out with my dream girl, Brooke…or so I thought. I soon found that whenever we kissed, I just, well, I didn't feel anything. Now, if that wasn't crazy enough, I find myself thinking about Bo more and more. What would have happened if Bo _had _kissed me, would I have liked it? No, of course I wouldn't have! I'm not gay…right? No, I'm no, Bo is…not me. I rubbed my forehead, this was way too complicated. The only comforting thought was that things were confusing and complicated enough now so things couldn't possibly get any more crazy.

I looked up and saw a dark figure coming towards me, my heart sped up.

'Oh, get a grip, you're a seventeen year old, ex-werewolf, what are you afraid of?' I thought.

"Well, well, what is a young werewolf, such as yourself, doing walking around at night?" came a smooth voice.

My stomach flip-flopped, "W-what? Who are you?" I asked as I stopped short. The figure stepped under the streetlight; it was a guy, seventeen/eighteen by the looks of him. He was in all black, with a padlock around his neck, his hair was jet-black and a little past his ears. His fingernails were painted black, which matched the black eyeliner he wore on his eyes…his eyes…I felt myself un-able to look away- they were a mix of blue, green, and gray, and yet there was also black and red in there also, no words could describe them.

"I am Jagger," he said, looking at me, "And _you_ are a werewolf, am I right?"

"Yes…I mean, no…well, yes I used to be," I said, still unable to look anywhere but Jagger's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Jagger asked, stepping towards me, I tried to back up, but felt myself incapable of moving.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. Jagger walked behind me and our eye contact was broken. I blinked rapidly and took a deep breath. I was about to turn around when I felt a hand run through my brown hair. A shiver went down my spine, and I felt immobile again. A fingernail trailed down the right side of my neck, I gulped, but felt myself tilt my head, revealing more of my neck. A low chuckle came from Jagger.

"W-What's going on?" I tried to say but all that came out was, "w-wh g-goi-on?"

Jagger trailed his fingernail up and down my neck again and my eyes closed…it just felt so pleasurable.

Jagger put his mouth by my ear, "Do you know what I am?" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath caressed it.

I tried to talk, but couldn't so I just shook his head.

Jagger chuckled again and softly kissed my neck, "I'm a vampire," he whispered and my eyes widened, "Look into my eyes, Jimmy"

'Jimmy? How does he know my name?' I thought 'don't look into his eyes, Jim, don't, don't do it' Jagger walked in front of me and I stared at his feet.

"Jimmy, come on, look into my eyes." Jagger said in a low, seductive voice.

"No!" I said forcefully, "What do you want with me?"

"That is a complicated subject, Jimmy. Come on, look at me, look into my eyes."

I shook my head, "No…"

"What? Are you scared?" Jagger asked, "A werewolf such as your self should be brave."

"I told you, I'm _not_ a werewolf anymore." I said.

He grabbed my hand and turned it palm-up. I looked at it, there were five hole marks in the shape of a pentagram. I gasped and couldn't help but look up at Jagger. Immediately, I fell into a dream-like trance, lost, yet again, in those eyes.

Jagger smirked, "Now, I will explain. As you know, I am a vampire, well; there is a war between my kind…and yours. For sometime now, we have wanted to create a cross bread of a half werewolf, half vampire to fight with us and to act as a spy…well, we have been watching you, Jimmy, us vampires, I mean. We found that you possess extreme courage and strength. We want you on our side, Jimmy. Think about it, I'll be back tomorrow night." Jagger said and vanished.

I blinked and put a hand on my four head, "What the fuck just happened?" I said, then turned and ran home. Ok, I lied…things are way more complicated now.


	2. Author's Note

((AN Ok, I haven't been able to post anything on fanfiction in FOREVER! But, I want you all to know, I've written A LOT but I haven't been able to post it since I don't have internet…however Im going to be getting internet soon and I will post up a bunch of stuff lol ok? So, thanks to all my reviewers for being patient! Also, if you could e-mail me at just so I know that I still have fans out there and you don't all hate me lol thanks))


End file.
